


Happy Halloween

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: You begrudgingly attend a Halloween party. Bucky is going to be there, so... of course you'll go.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

You walk into the large room in Stark Tower and take a deep breath.  You had to be convinced that this was a good idea. You hated Halloween. You hated dressing up. You hated that being half naked was a costume. But when Natasha convinced you that it would be fun, well, when she told you who was going to be there, you decided it was time to get into the spirit.

Your hands nervously play with your belt as you look around for familiar faces.

When you scan the room you see all the barely dressed females and you feel your heart fall a little. He would never, ever see you with all of these gorgeous, scantily clad women wandering around.

  
Head down, you make your way through the crowd and get your first shot of the night.

When you put the empty glass on the bar you look up and immediately see him.

Your heart skips a beat when you see him across the room, he is quite literally breathtaking. His hair is slicked back and he’s wearing a black leather jacket with a tight white t-shirt underneath. Your eyes wander down; you see his snug blue jeans and your knees weaken.

  
He looks up and you quickly turn around, ordering a mixed drink. You take it and make your way to the corner where you spot Natasha, who is dressed as a very convincing zombie; it’s pretty gross.

  
“Nice, Indiana Jones,” she raises her glass to you.

  
You smile and look her up and down, cringing, “You look disgusting,” you say with a sour face.

  
She throws her head back and laughs, “Thank you, that’s what I was going for. Everyone was so excited to see what I was going to be dressed as, I assume thinking I was going to be dressed like a complete skank,” she says, looking around at the other attendees.

  
You snort a laugh and sip your drink, looking with her.

  
“But isn’t this fun?” she grins, nudging you.

  
You’re about to answer her when you see a girl in nothing but a bra and panties with angel wings hanging on Bucky’s shoulder, reminding you of your earlier realization.

  
“No,” you say, finishing your drink, “this was a mistake,” you say, putting your empty glass down and turning to go get another.

  
Natasha grabs your arm, “Wait,” she says.

  
You follow her eyes back to Bucky, who you can’t help but watch intently. He is slowly turning his body away from the woman; he actually looks extremely uncomfortable.

  
You feel your cheeks flush just looking at him; you can’t help it, every time you see him your temperature rises. He looks up, and before you have a chance to spin around, your eyes meet.

It could very much be wishful thinking, but it almost seems like his face lit up when he sees you. His eyes dart up and down your body and his smile grows wider.

  
The underwear angel is still talking at him, and he is flat-out ignoring her now.

  
You turn around, cheeks flushed, taking a glass of something that Natasha is handing you. You take a sip and cough.

“Why are you giving me water? I need liquor,” you whine.

  
“You need to be sober when he comes to talk to you,” she nods subtly towards Bucky.

  
Bucky is looking at you again and you fidget with your shirt; he’s probably wondering why you’re wearing so much. He probably thinks you’re some sort of weirdo for taking this thing seriously. He probably has no idea what you’re dressed as.

  
“He’s not going to come talk to me,” you murmur, “I’m too clothed.”

  
“Oh good god, woman, shut your mouth. Look at him,” she says.

  
You look back and his eyes are still on you; you feel your face heat up even more. You exhale shakily and turn back to Natasha, closing your eyes.

  
“I can’t talk to him. I’ve not said a word to him since I literally ran into his sweaty, shirtless body at the gym last week and stuttered the most incomprehensible gibberish ever to have fallen out of my mouth,” you say.

  
“Well too bad, he’s coming this way,” she smirks, looking behind you.

  
Your eyes widen and you turn around; sure enough, Bucky was walking right towards you.

  
You spin back around to panic at Natasha but she’s already walking away.

  
“I think this cinches it,” he says softly in your ear.

  
“What?” you ask, your stomach fluttering nervously as you turn around to see Bucky. He looks so much more beautiful close up; and he smells  _intoxicating_.

  
“You are officially the most incredible woman I have ever met.”

  
“What? Why?” Your heart is racing wildly already and he’s barely said two sentences.

  
“I love a beautiful girl in a button-down shirt, makes me think of her wearin’ my clothes…” he says, running his fingers over the collar of your shirt.

  
Your face turns a dark shade of red and you duck, your hat hiding your blush; Bucky reaches out and lifts your chin with his fingers.

  
“But this leather… oh god, doll, seeing you in leather…”

  
“Yeah? It’s no leather bra and panties,” you say, gesturing towards a woman wearing some sort of jungle themed underwear set that looks vaguely leather.

  
“No, it’s not. It’s  _so_  much better.”

  
You raise an eyebrow at him, “I doubt that.”

  
“Are you kidding me?” he lets out a small laugh, “you are _killing_ me in that.”

  
“What?” you laugh, not able to take him seriously.

  
“You are one of the most fully clothed women in here,” he starts, taking a step into you.

“And you’ve got me  _rock hard_ ,” he says in your ear, pressing himself against your hip.

  
You gasp and your glass slips out of your hand; Bucky catches it effortlessly and sets it on the table next to him.

  
“Don’t think I don’t see how you look at me,” he whispers, running his fingers down your arm.

  
You look up at him and meet his eyes and your knees quake. Bucky smirks and slides his fingers over your waist under your jacket. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise as his fingers brush your favorite accessory and he takes a step back to look at it.

  
“Oooh… baby, is that what I think it is?” he whispers excitedly.

  
You smirk and take your whip off your hip and hold it up, a burst of confidence appearing out of nowhere.

“What, this old thing?” you grin.

  
With that, Bucky grabs your wrist and pushes through the crowd, nearly dragging you behind him.

  
He takes you down a hallway towards the elevator and jams his finger into the button. The doors open and he pulls you into the small space, jabbing the door close button.  As soon as it closes, Bucky pushes you up against the wall and his lips are on yours.

  
You whimper as his soft lips mold perfectly to yours.  He is soft and sweet, and everything you’ve dreamed of, but with so much more power, so much more  _hunger_. You run your tongue along his bottom lip and he groans, meeting it with his own and letting your kiss deepen. Bucky moans and you almost fall apart in his arms.

  
You pull away suddenly and gasp, “wait.”

Bucky freezes and looks at you, worried.

“We’re not fucking moving, press the goddamn button,” you say, nodding towards the numbers behind Bucky.

  
A smile spreads across his face again and he quickly presses the button for his floor.

Once you arrive, Bucky picks you up and lets you wrap your legs around his hips. You moan, feeling his solid frame between your thighs; you need his skin to be on yours as soon as possible or you might die.

You make it to his room, still kissing fiercely. You are embarrassingly soaked already, the second he moaned into your kiss you were done for. You barely notice your hat is no longer in its place, but you quickly forget when Bucky’s lips are on your neck and kicking his door shut.

  
Bucky throws you on the bed and crawls up towards you as you back up to the headboard. Your heart is racing as he looks at you like you’re his prey; your cunt throbs with anticipation.

  
Bucky reaches for your belt and grabs the whip. The next thing you know he is straddling your hips, looking down on you with a mischievous grin.

  
“ _Yes_ ,” you say before he can even ask.

  
He groans and grins victoriously as you raise your arms up above your head, resting them against the headboard.

Bucky quickly uses the thick leather whip to secure your arms together, and to the bed. He pauses, chest heaving, looking down at you with lust-blown pupils. Your eyes travel down his body and you whimper as you see his cock straining against his pants.

You unconsciously lick your lips and he chuckles.

  
“Not yet, baby,” he whispers, holding your chin and swiping his thumb across your bottom lip.

  
You quickly lick the tip of it and he lets you take it in your mouth. You suck on his thumb gently, swirling your tongue around it. Bucky watches you intently, and when you release him, he exhales slowly.

  
“That was a compelling argument,” he grins, “but not yet,” he says.

  
You pout and he chuckles, scooting back a few inches. Bucky runs his fingers down the buttons of your shirt and grins up at you; you know what’s coming. He tears open the shirt, buttons flying everywhere; he moans, seeing your breasts nearly spilling out of your bra.

He reaches in between with his metal hand and tears the soft lace in two.

  
You let out an offended squeak and he smirks, “I’ll buy you two more,” he says, pushing the cups aside to expose your breasts.

  
As soon as you feel the cool air, your nipples harden. Bucky moans softly and traces his fingers over your bare flesh with his right hand, the warmth making you arch your back into his touch.

Bucky smiles and leans over you, kissing you tenderly.

  
“You got me so worked up, doll, I can’t think straight,” he mumbles into your lips, nipping gently then nuzzling your nose with his.

  
Bucky’s hands move to your pants and he unbuckles them, tugging them off along with your boots and throwing them to the floor.

You lay there in your panties, your chest heaving as you watch Bucky think about his next move. He trails his fingers over the elastic, teasing and snapping it lightly against your skin. You flinch and he smiles, dragging his fingers down between your legs, feeling your wetness seeping through the cotton.

Bucky moans and it’s like a switch is flipped in his head. He tears your panties off and in a blink has his face buried between your thighs. Bucky licks a broad line up your aching cunt, moaning as he tastes you. You cry out in surprise at his sudden voracity. He darts his tongue out and briefly catches your clit at the end of his movement, humming happily at the whimper that escapes your lips.

  
Bucky hooks your legs around his arms and spreads you wide, latching onto your clit and flicking his tongue over it rapidly.

  
You cry out and writhe, wanting nothing more than to bury your fingers in his soft hair that is tickling your thighs. You shiver as he moans, sending shockwaves from your clit throughout your body. You are trying so hard not to squirm as he devours you; your entire body buzzing in ecstasy. Bucky suddenly slows down, circling your throbbing clit slowly, making you choke on a moan.

  
“Oh.. OH!” you gasp as he moans again, slowing down even more, making your head spin as your release approaches rapidly.

  
You don’t even have time to warn him, with one last flick of his tongue, your back bows off the bed as you cry out. Bucky wraps his lips around your clit and sucks softly; you can feel his gentle moans as he rides out your release with his mouth firmly attached to you.

Your legs tremble around him and your stomach flutters; you can’t say anything but his name, over and over again as the hot waves roll over you.

  
When you finally start to calm, Bucky gently releases you, eyes fixed on you as he licks his lips and kneels up between your legs.

You whimper as you see the predatory look in his eyes. He shrugs off the leather jacket and immediately tears off his white t-shirt. You moan as his hands go to his pants, yanking the buckle off and quickly unbuttoning his fly.

His eyes don’t leave you for a second; biting his lip he straddles your hips again and moves towards you. Your heart pounds in your ears as his straining bulge stops before brushing against your lips. You look up at him through hooded eyes and he makes a noise low in his throat, cupping your face. You lean forward and press your lips to his denim clad erection, dragging them up and down while exhaling your hot breath against him.

  
Bucky lets out a long moan and slides back, pushing his jeans down quickly to free himself.

You can’t help but gasp as his thick cock springs up and hits his belly with an audible slap. You look back up at him and he’s grinning at you; wetting his lips he slowly wraps a hand around his girth, bringing it to your eager mouth.

You whimper and part your lips, your mouth watering with anticipation as the musky scent of his arousal hits you. You take a shaky breath, suddenly dizzy with lust, wiggling your fingers unconsciously as you long to touch him.

His leaking tip swipes your lips and your breath hitches when you get your first taste. You moan and open your mouth, gladly accepting every inch he slides across your tongue.

  
You feel like your entire body is trembling; the excitement and amazement of this actually happening still sinking in. Bucky is moaning softly as he watches himself disappear into your mouth; he is deliciously heavy on your tongue and you feel your stomach tighten when you briefly worry about fitting all of him in your mouth.

You nod at him to keep going and he gasps when he eventually nudges the back of your throat. You take a slow breath, trying not to gag around him, swallowing when you finally get used to the size of him.

Bucky holds your face in his warm hand and you look up at him, your heart skipping as you see the adoration in his gaze.  You press your tongue to the underside of him, sliding it along the thick pulsing vein that runs up it. Bucky gasps and pulls his hips back until only his head is in your mouth. You moan and suckle softly, your body shuddering at the way his skin tastes and feels. You see his legs quivering as you suck harder; you watch his face, unable to tear your gaze from his blissful face.

The ache between your legs returns as you worship him with your mouth, your tongue rolling around his silky head, the air suddenly more difficult to take in.

Bucky is panting and suddenly pulls away from you, gasping.

  
“I’m sorry, I can’t… I am not going to last another minute if I keep watching you do that. _Fuck,_ ” he says shakily, quickly sliding off the bed and shedding the rest of his clothing.

  
You whimper and tug at your restraints, looking at him with doe eyes.

“Aw, baby, arms tired already?” he smirks, kneeling between your legs once more.

  
You shake your head; you don’t know why you aren’t speaking, he didn’t gag you, but for some reason you get the feeling he loves it.

Bucky drops down on top of you, holding himself up with one arm, dropping kisses up your breasts to your neck and up your jaw.

  
“What is it then?” he whispers, making you shiver.

  
“I need to touch you,” you whimper, not able-or wanting- to hide the desperation in your voice.

  
Bucky groans and reaches up to your wrists.

  
“How can I say no to that?” With a flick of his wrist, and a whir of the plates in his arm, the whip is undone and discarded, your arms falling to your sides.

  
You gasp and rotate your wrists, stretching your hands out, your circulation slowly returning.

Bucky picks up your right hand and kisses each finger, then your palm to your wrist, gently putting it back down and repeating the same actions to your left, making you whimper as his lips linger on your wrist and his eyes meet yours.

  
Bucky helps you remove your jacket and the tattered remains of the rest of your clothing, stroking your skin as he reveals it.

  
You tentatively reach up and caress his cheek, Bucky immediately leaning into your touch, humming happily. You bring your other hand to the back of his head, burying your fingers in his hair with a sigh. He smiles up at you and you tug on his hair, pulling him towards your mouth.

He kisses you tenderly and runs his right hand down your side, squeezing your hip and lowering himself to you.

You gasp into his lips when you feel his hot length nestle between your legs; you swear you can feel your arousal dripping down your thighs.

  
“Bucky…” you whimper.

  
“Yeah doll?” he asks eagerly.

  
“I can’t… I need you, I need you inside of me,” you beg.

  
Without another word, he positions himself and nudges his throbbing head to your entrance. He holds himself up with his left arm and cradles your face with his right hand, pulling your lips to his again as his hips push to meet yours.

You gasp into his kiss as he fills you; he pulls away to search your face for any sign of discomfort, but your wide eyes and parted lips show anything but.

  
“Oooh…” is all you’re able to say, your breath shaky as you stare at each other.

  
Bucky just nods in agreement, exhaling slowly as he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

  
When he opens his eyes to see your face he smiles, “dammit, doll, you’re killing me.”

  
“What?” you ask, wrapping your legs around him.

  
“Downstairs, you lit this fire in me and I wanted nothing more than to tie you up and just fucking  _ruin_ you… but right now, oh my god I just want to be buried inside you forever.”

  
Your heart stutters as you continue to stare at each other. He takes your face in his hand again and kisses you tenderly, dragging his heavy cock out of you slowly.

You let out an obscene moan that you barely recognize as your own, your body shuddering as he pushes back in slowly, pausing again.

Bucky wraps his arms around you and holds your body to his, resting his weight on his elbows. You feel him tremble as his hips retreat again, slowly starting to roll into yours.

  
You squeeze your eyes shut and cling to Bucky as you feel the fire building deep inside of you already. Bucky lifts his head and you open your eyes as his meet yours, your breath hitches as he silently stares at you, his brow furrowed as his thrusts become more powerful.

You moan and squeeze your legs tighter around him, making him whimper. Bucky lowers his lips to yours again, moaning louder and louder as his pace increases. The base of his solid length was grazing your clit with each thrust, but you craved more. You lifted your hips to his, trying to get more friction.

Bucky’s metal hand slides down to your lower back and lifts you higher; you gasp and cry out as the tingling spreads through you from your clit almost instantly at the new angle.

Bucky moans as he feels your walls twitching around him, moving faster as he feels his own end approaching.

His moans get louder as yours do, your cries getting higher and higher pitched as he grinds into you slowly with each thrust.

  
“Bucky! Yes! Right there!” You choke out, your body tensing as you feel yourself teetering on the edge of your climax.

  
Bucky drops his head and moans in your ear, sending a warmth through your body from your cunt.

  
“Doll, I’m so close. Come with me,” he whimpers.

  
“Bucky! Yes! Oh god I need to feel you cum… please,” you beg, “now,  _please_ ,” you cry.

  
“Oh _fuck_!” Bucky moans, his hips jerking as his cock swells deep inside of you.

  
Bucky lets out a strangled cry, and with one final thrust, spills inside you. You gasp, your fingers digging into the thick muscle of his back. The sensation of his pulsing cock along with the fact that he was filling you with his cum pushed you right over the edge. You scream out his name as your entire body shudders, moving with his as he empties himself with a few more snaps of his hips. Your pussy contracts around his throbbing length, milking every drop from him.

  
Your bodies still, your sweaty limbs tangled together so you don’t know where one begins and the other ends. Bucky’s shaky arms hold you close as he rolls to his side, still buried deep inside of you.

Neither of you speak for several minutes as the room stops spinning and your breathing becomes silent once more.

“Holy shit,” you whisper.

  
Bucky starts laughing, your bodies shaking together. You join him and drop your head to his shoulder, unable to wipe the smile off your face.

  
Bucky lifts his head and presses his lips to yours softly.

  
“I am so glad I decided to come to this party,” you let out a small laugh.

  
“Yeah, me too, I almost didn’t.”

  
“Yeah, Nat told me…” you both start and turn to look at each other, the realization crossing your faces at the same time.


End file.
